


Классический борщ из говядины

by lebkuchenhaus, WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021 (WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020)



Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Cooking, Don't copy to another site, Embedded Video, Gen, Podfic / Podfic & Podficced Works, Present Tense, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-13
Updated: 2021-02-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 14:48:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 44
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29352237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lebkuchenhaus/pseuds/lebkuchenhaus, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Nastoyashee_Sveklo_2020/pseuds/WTF%20Nastoyashee%20Sveklo%202021
Summary: В главных ролях: мясо, овощи, приправы.
Series: WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021: челлендж [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2159754
Comments: 6
Kudos: 21
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2021, Выкладки команды WTF Nastoyashee Sveklo 2021





	Классический борщ из говядины

_****_

_  
_

Говяжья грудинка — 600 г

Говяжьи кости — 1 кг

Белокочанная капуста — 500 г

Картофель — 500 г 

Свекла — 450 г

Морковь — 300 г

Лук репчатый — 200 г

Лавровый лист — 3 шт

Столовый уксус — 1 ст. л.

Черный перец — 4 г

Соль — 3 г

Сахар — 3 г


End file.
